1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combining structure of a compressor, and more specifically to connecting rod and piston coupling structure in a compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a compressor is an apparatus for applying pressure on fluid to properly change pressure and temperature, etc., to meet a desired purpose. The compressor is usually classified into swash plate type, piston-type and the like according to an operational process. As shown in FIG. 3, the piston-type compressor comprises a housing(50) to a stator(51) fixed in the housing(50), a rotor(52) disposed in the stator(51) for rotation therein, and a crankshaft(54) forcibly inserted into the rotor(52) and having an eccentric shaft(53) at one end thereof, a connecting rod(58) having the eccentric shaft(53) inserted into one end thereof and a piston(57) sliding in a bore(56) of a cylinder block(55) inserted into the other end thereof, and a cylinder head(60) coupled via the cylinder block(55) and a valve assembly(59).
As shown in FIG. 4, the connecting rod(58) and the piston(57) are combined by a specific structure comprising the connecting rod(58) including a small diameter hole(62) at an opposite side from a large diameter hole(61) formed for the crankshaft(54), a pin hole(64) formed at the piston(57) to get matched to the small diameter hole(62) along with a fixing hole(63) for the small diameter hole(62), a piston pin(65) for the pin hole(64), and the fixing pin hole(67) oppositely formed from the piston pin(65) and the piston(57) for accepting the fixing pin(66).
In other words, the small diameter part of the connecting rod(58) is inserted into the fixing hole(63) of the piston(57), and the piston pin(65) is then inserted into both the pin hole(64) and the small diameter hole(62). The connecting rod(58) and the piston(57) with the piston pin(65) are secured tightly by the fixing pin(66) inserted into the fixing pin hole(67) to prevent the piston pin(65) from falling out of the piston(58).